cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Revolution of Unearthly Evil
, , or |avgstrength = 27,317 |totalnukes = 141 |rank = |score = 1.29 }} Grand Revolution of Unearthly Evil (GRUE) is a small alliance on the Aqua sphere. It was founded on October 31, 2010. History GRUE was formed by the current Overlord, ninmeister, and his Vice Overlord NeoX, along with a band of former =LOST= alliance members. They are protected by the Mushroom Kingdom. Charter GRUE CHARTER I. Membership Membership is achieved by registering for an account at our forums (www.gruealliance.com). There, you will apply for membership in the applications section. You will be contacted by a member of government (most likely our Internal Desecrater) regarding your application. Things which will contribute or go against you in this process include but are not limited to previous alliance affiliations, current war status, general attitude, etc. Once you have submitted an application, its required that you switch you alliance affiliation to "GRUE Applicant". If you are denied for whatever reason, this AA status must be changed ASAP. You should also be switching your team color to Aqua. Exceptions to this will be made on a case to case basis. New recruits will undergo a brain washing regimen (or training, whichever you'd like to call it) so you know how things go in your new alliance. Once this is complete to the satisfaction of the government of GRUE, the recruit will become a full member. We require our members to be respectful to the community as a whole, be it on our own forums, another alliances forums, or the Cybernations Open World forums. The general rule here, is don't be a dick. II. Government The GRUE government consists of an Overlord, who is appointed for life or until they step down, in which then they will appoint a replacement. The Overlord is the high level of GRUE government. The Vice Overlord is the Overlords right hand man. In times where the Overlord is unavailable, the Vice Overlord has all the powers as the Overlord. Under the Overlord, there are four Ministers. These are the The Ferryman (MoFA), the Internal Desecrater (MoIA), the Harbinger of War (MoW), and the Hoarder of Coins (Bank). Each minister may have deputies to assist in their jobs. The Dungeon Master is the webmaster of the forums. Any issues that require a vote by government will be decided on a majority vote, consisting of the 4 ministers and the Dungeon Master to make it an odd number. This decision will then go to the Overlord for approval. All minister positions are appointed and for life, until one steps down and appoints their replacement. III. War In the unfortunate time of war, the GRUE alliance will always stand by its allies, through thick and thin. GRUE will not stand by idle if attacked unprovoked. Any such force against a member of the alliance is an attack on the whole alliance. We will not tolerate tech raids against us, and will put the attacking nation into a state of war for a full war cycle. In terms of nuclear weapons, the GRUE alliance will hold the right to use their nuclear arsenal as seen fit. If this includes using them to first strike, so be it. If any member of the GRUE alliance is attacked with a nuclear weapon, nuclear retaliation should be expected. This does not only apply to the nation who used the nuclear weapon. All allied nations are then subjected to being nuked. IV. Foreign Policy Spying and being spied upon are both against the policy of the GRUE alliance. If it is found out that an alliance has spied on us, it is considered and act of war. The GRUE alliance does not condone spying in any way. GRUE allows raiding against nations that are unaligned, and no other. Raiding another alliance is forbidden. The GRUE alliance will stick by its friends always. Any treaties that we sign with another alliance will be upheld to our best of ability. We might be blood thirsty cave dwelling beasts, but we're HONORABLE blood thirsty cave dwelling beasts. Treaties Current: agreement with the Mushroom Kingdom. treaty with League of Shadows Treaty.